1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tone generators and more particularly to a generator which generates musical notes that sound like a chime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been conventional to generate these tones by actually striking chimes in close proximity to a transducer for application to a telephone paystation line to inform the party of the lapse of a predetermined time interval. Such chimes are used in Taiwan to warn the coversing parties that the connection will be terminated in another short interval of time.
Another method that has been used to synthesize a chime sound was by the use of a plurality of oscillators which are harmonically related. A particular level of each is selected and then all of the tones are mixed and fed to an amplifier. The essential characteristic of the sound of a chime is its rich harmonic tone content and its decaying level.